


You Remember That Saying? Something About Curiosity and a Cat?

by Bite_Me_Ho



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bird-Form!Qrow, Cuddling, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Sexual Themes, Teasing, Wing sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_Me_Ho/pseuds/Bite_Me_Ho
Summary: After an extensive bout of pleading with Qrow, you manage to snag some successful couch-cuddles with him in his bird form. It's a perfect moment: you, smoothing down the feathers of his head, and him, cooing, clicking, and content in your lap. Perfect, that is, until you remembering something you read on your Scroll whilst on a mission. But it's not like you'd utilize that information right now, would you?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	You Remember That Saying? Something About Curiosity and a Cat?

Sitting on the couch with Qrow nestled into your lap is, quite honestly, the most comfortable you've been in a long time. You and Qrow have been out on back-to-back missions for the past couple of months, so finally getting to decompress at your shared apartment together has been a blessing. Your schedules rarely ever converge like this, but you're not complaining about the uncharacteristic luck you're receiving.

As though the luck with scheduling wasn't enough, you had managed to convince Qrow to shift into his bird form, something he rarely did around you if there wasn't any immediate danger. It did, admittedly, take a lot of pleading and puppy-dog eyes to get him to comply. His exhaustion was also working in your favor. But it worked, and that's how you wound up in the position you were currently in: lounging on the couch, Qrow in your lap, your fingers gently smoothing down the feathers on his head, occasionally adding in a beak rub. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. His eyes were half closed and he was making a series of soft coos and clicks, so you at least figured as much. This moment was perfect, and there's absolutely nothing you would do to ruin it.

_Well_...

You _do_ remember reading something on your Scroll the other day about feather sensitivity. All the information was on parrots, but you figured that testing your theory out on Qrow wouldn't hurt.

So, on the whim of a half-baked, curiosity-fueled plan, you altered your hand motions. You still ran your fingers down his head, but you angled your wrist so that they would continue down his body to run over his primaries and secondaries. There was no noticeable change in his demeanor, but this was to be expected - there aren't as many nerve endings that far out on the feathers. You continue like this for a few minutes: over the head, down the primaries and secondaries, occasional beak rub, before you ramp it up a bit.

Just like last time, you repeated the pattern you had built up, but added the primary and secondary coverts into the mix. You even brushed against the marginals, and this got more of a reaction out of the man ~~bird?~~ settled in your lap. It wasn't incredibly noticeable, but when you touched the small feathers resting close to his wig bone, you could have sworn that you saw his eyes snap open. Plus, there was now a certain... air of discomfort surrounding him. At least now you can reason that the information you found also corresponds with crows. That simple reasoning isn't enough, though; you had to know for sure. Purely to sate your curiosity, of course. What other reason could you _possibly_ be doing this for? It's not like you have any future plans for this knowledge. (/s)

  
You repeat the new petting system for a few minutes, feeling his discomfort grow every time you graze your hand against his marginals. He does a good job of covering for it, but you've known him long enough to tell when his mood changes. If he knows that, he doesn't act on it. Good. Your experiment is almost complete, and you wouldn't want him to end it before it's finished. Now, onto the final step. You've been successful so far, and are only hoping that this last part won't backfire.

The next few rubs, you regress your progress. Qrow seems to relax a bit once you stop brushing up on his coverts and marginals, but you can tell that he's still uncomfortable. His eyes fully close, just for a few seconds, and you allow an almost cruel smile slip onto your face. Running your thumb down the back of his head, you continue in a straight line, and press down _hard_ between his wings.

Qrow's eyes fly open, an alarmed squawk escapes from his beak, and, with a flurry of feathers, he's suddenly pushing all of his weight into your lap and pinning you to the couch in a straddle. Well, plan successfully completed, you guess. You look up into his face, noting how red it is. His chest heaves as he looks down at you, and you crack an innocent smile up at him. You register something pressing into your leg and teasingly remark, "Is that your Scroll in your pocket, or are you just _really_ excited to see me?"

"I- you- did-?" he splutters, unable to formulate a trademark comeback. You decide right then that you're going to _absolutely_ use this tactic on him again. It's fun to see Qrow this flustered. He finally manages to collect a few thoughts and asks you, "Did you- did you know that was gonna happen? Did you plan that?" Your grin stretches even wider across your face.

"Perhaps," was the answer you gave him, barely-contained laughter lacing your tone. His face somehow flushes a deeper red, and he opens his mouth to ask what you assume will be a _why_. Having decided what you're after, you cut right to the chase. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Through his daze he manages to put two and two together, and crashes into you with a hunger you never knew he possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, my first time writing for Qrow. Hope it's not too ooc. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
